whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex
|price = Print: $17.99 PDF: $10.99 }} Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex is an antagonists sourcebook for Werewolf: The Apocalypse, detailing the companies owned and operated by the Pentex corporation and the methods they use to spread the taint of the Wyrm. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Brand-Name Corruption :We've got what you need! We make products that make your life a little easier! We can make you happy! We're the big businesses of Pentex – dedicated to bringing you, the consumer, exactly what you want! Eat our food, drink our booze, take our pills and play our games – it's all perfectly good for you. Hey, would we lie? :Big Business at its Worst :Storytellers looking to provide further depth to the corporate villains of the World of Darkness, this is your book! 'Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex' details the structure, products, mission statements and innermost goings-on of six of Pentex's nastiest subdivisions. Whether you like your Wyrm-tainted corporate antagonists awesomely powerful and influential like Magadon or Endron, or nasty in a somewhat subtler fashion like King Distilleries, Avalon Toys and Tellus Electronics, we've got what you need. Worst of all – dare you visit the dark side of roleplaying in Black Dog Game Studio? It might be more than you can handle. Contents Introduction: Ground Floor An overview of the book, including a section on how the practices of the Pentex subsidiaries compare to real-world corporations. It also reveals the moods and themes of the rest of the chapters, each of which focuses on one subsidiary. Chapter One: Endron International Written by Richard E. Dansky. Details the oil magnate Endron International, Pentex's largest company and most obvious face. The focus is on greed and environmental destruction. Chapter Two: Magadon, Incorporated Written by Clayton Oliver with Heather Smith and Rev. Will Van Meter. Information on pharmaceutical giant Magadon, Incorporated, and the disturbing horror of their experiments and perversion of the medical profession. Chapter Three: King Breweries and Distilleries Written by Richard E. Dansky. King Breweries and Distillers preys on the human appetite for self-destruction through severely unethical promotion of alcohol. Chapter Four: Avalon Incorporated Written Deena McKinney. Avalon Incorporated is Pentex's toy company, which seeks to corrupt the innocence of childhood, both through supernatural and simpler psychological means. Chapter Five: Tellus Enterprises Written by Ethan Skemp with Brian Urbanek, Owen Winkler and Jess Heinig. Video game publisher and developer Tellus Enterprises makes the clichés of obsessive gamers all too real. Chapter Six: Black Dog Game Factory Written by Justin Achilli. Perhaps the most (in)famous chapter, detailing Black Dog Game Factory, the World of Darkness equivalent of White Wolf Game Studio, which both corrupts its fans and also seeks to expose the secrets of its supernatural enemies by publishing their weaknesses in games like Revenant: The Ravishing, Lycanthrope: The Rapture, and Warlock: The Pretension. The entire chapter is a highly specific satire of gaming in general and of White Wolf circa 2000 in particular. Background Information Letterheads for all six companies detailed within are included at the end of the book. Memorable Quotes "The Assbeating Talent reflects how hard you are, and how much punk ass you can beat in a situation that demands it." — Excerpt from the Abilities chapter of Warlock: The Pretension Characters ; Endron International: *Alex Molina *Robert Smythe *Dr. Michele Backman, Ph.D. ; Magadon, Incorporated: *Bryant Vandegrift *Anderson Mertz *James Graystone *Jeanine Kunze *Matthew Daviess ; King Breweries and Distillers: *Jeremy King *Dexter King *David King *Louis King *Jan Taper ; Avalon Incorporated: *Daniel Joseph Dial *Gerald Brinegan *Marian Booker ; Tellus Enterprises: *Abraham Riegel *James Tsai *Hamura Ujimitsu ; Black Dog Game Factory: *Jason O'Kelly *Evan Shump *Jeff Henning *Rick Glumsky *Lucinda Winters *Kent Cliffey *Trevor Chase Terminology Bane (WTA), Fomori, HIT Mark, Taint (WTA), Technocracy, Wyrm Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse books Category:2000 releases *